Magnetic
by lexxiebabey
Summary: Nami never felt more excited. She was finally going to check out the most exclusive night club on the Grand Line - The Treasure Chest-. But an experience with a considered enemy will change her life forever. KidXNami One shot.


Please read and review :)

* * *

Nami leaned against the barrier, allowing the sea breeze wash over her skin. Normally on another pirates ship, she'd be thinking of an escape route not admiring the scenery. The yellow submarine she was on was quieter than the Thousand Sunny. Trafalgar Law's crew stood by the door; talking amongst themselves.

From their lowered voices and quick glances in her direction, they were talking about her. Nami pulled her long auburn hair over her shoulder, exposing the naked skin of her neck and the upper half of her back. She smirked at their blushes. For them it was unusual for a woman to be on their ship. Even the bear was male.

"You're not provoking my men are you? Miss Nami"

Nami turned to her left. The man who asked her was reclining in a relaxed manor against the railing facing his crew. Trafalgar Law. He'd acquired more tattoos, grown taller and his goatee was scruffier. Plus he replaced his hats fur trim for a bill.

She fluttered her eyelashes and pouted. "Would I do such a thing?" she teased.

Law arched an eyebrow. "I know very well you would. Look how you have your own nakama wrapped around your finger" he laughed.

She smiled sweetly at him. A smile infamously known between the Straw Hats as her 'I'm going to murder you' smile. Law had spent enough time with the Straw Hats to know what it meant. He himself had received it on occasion.

"I'm surprised you asked me for this favour, miss Nami. Surely one of nakama could have done this for you?"

"Well Mr Law you owed me a favour for switching mine and Sanji-kun's bodies plus the Treasure Chest is an exclusive night club. Where you have to have a bounty or be with someone who has a bounty to get in. Besides Robin couldn't come; she has a prior engagement with a certain cyborg" Nami stated.

"Last time I checked you had a bounty and you're right the rest of your crew would surely destroy the club" Law chuckled. One of his lean index fingers stroked her tattoo. Nami moved her arm to unclasp her clutch bag. Allowing Law to view it's contents. Law's grey eyes glanced at the blue metallic object; her Clima Tact. He hastily removed his hand.

"You're here as a body guard. A person with a high enough bounty to make sure people only look but not touch. I suppose it's also to make me feel at ease, I'm used to being around crazily strong people" Nami stated staring out to sea again.

Law smiled at the red head before commenting "Are you coming inside? We'll have to submerge soon. The submarine travels fasted when submerged and I'm only merely flirting miss Nami. I wouldn't try anything on. I've seen what happens when your crew and captain are angered. I prefer to not to be on the receiving end"

Nami laughed at the remark concerning her nakama. Their reputation was a good thing, it meant most men kept their distance from her. Which she liked. She gave the Surgeon of Death a sly smile before walking over to his crew.

She stopped in front of a man with a black cap which had a yellow brim and a red pom pom on the top. She smiled at his blush.

"Penguin right? I heard you're the ships cook" Nami slid her arm around his "I'd just love to have a tour of your kitchen"

Penguin's face turned crimson at the woman's movements, he then nodded for his words were caught in his throat. The two of them walked inside.

"I wish I was a cook" Shachi sighed. Bepo nodded at the comment.

Law smiled. Luffy-ya's navigator just loved getting what she wanted and knew how to play with those around her. It was one of the reasons that there was no women in his crew. Although when the time came miss Nami proved herself more than necessary as her navigational skills were extraordinary. He'd never seen someone able to predict when Grand Line Cyclones were about to occur.

Law followed in pursuit as his crew walked inside.

* * *

The Heart pirates sighed in defeat when the Straw Hat navigator flipped her cards over.

"Royal flush" she stated in delight, her face beamed as Nami pulled her winnings towards herself.

"Are you sure that you aren't cheating miss Burglar Cat?" Law asked, an eye brow arched.

Nami laughed off his comment "your tells are all quite obvious. For example Law when you bluff, you fiddle with the bill of your hat and Bepo's facial expressions are a dead give away if his hand is good or not"

The white bear looked down and muttered "sorry"

"So easily defeated!" both Penguin and Shachi exclaimed.

Nami stood up and pushed her newly won gold into her clutch bag.

"I'm going to change. Where's your room Law?" she asked.

"Aren't you wearing that?" he asked.

She arched an eyebrow "no I have something special tonight and I don't plan in changing in the corridor" she smiled.

"Down the hall and the last door on the left" Law sighed.

She nodded then looked at Bepo "Would you mind standing guard?" she asked sweetly.

Bepo followed the red head out of the door.

"The captain could swap one of us into Bepo's body so we could take a peep" Shachi suggested to a nodding in agreement Penguin. They both looked expectantly at their captain who shook his head in response. The two of them sighed in defeat.

If Law granted their request and she found out. Who knew what she make him do for her. When he merely swapped her body with the Straw Hat's cook he ended up doing this.

Nami walked into Law's room. Her chocolate eyes widened at the whiteness of the room. At first she wondered if she walked into one of the operating rooms instead but the personalised smilie on Law's bedding gave away it was his room.

She placed a larger bag onto the bed and pulled out her attire. Nami pulled her jeans and top off, folding them, before placing them into the bag. She pulled her dress over her body then walked into the joining bathroom and inspected her self in the mirror.

The dress was a crimson red and strapless. It ended halfway down her thigh. The material was ruched. She slipped on patent black heels. Nami had left her long wavy auburn hair down and her pearl earrings in. she walked back over to the bed; picking up and unclasping her clutch. Her Clima Tact was still inside. Nami pulled the door opened and thanked Bepo before walking back to the kitchen.

She didn't announce her arrival but all eyes were on her. Nami smiled she'd picked the right dress.

"Right who's up for some more card games" she suggested only to be met with sighs.

* * *

The Treasure Chest wasn't extravagant looking on the outside but it had to be for the famous to get in. she'd heard the rumors from other pirates of how amazing the club was on the inside. Besides it couldn't draw too much attention for it's customers were wanted criminals although Nami suspected there would also be marines in there.

The outside was derelict and rundown. Some areas covered in graffiti or mold. She hoped the rumors were true and this place wasn't a dump or it was a waste of the favour Law owed her.

Only four of Law's crew had joined them. Bepo, Penguin, Shachi and Jean Bart. They'd all changed into more appropriate attire, even Law had changed into a black button up shirt with his jolly Rodger on of course, except for Bepo who remained in the orange jumpsuit.

Law put his arm around her waist. Nami knew he wasn't trying anything on just making it look like he was. The gesture would usually keep other men at bay plus it kept her in his company the last thing he needed was to lose her then have to explain to Luffy-ya that he'd lost her.

Law guided them to the bouncer in front. He was an overly bulky man, with a shaved head and a few battle scars. Nami observed the queue that they'd bypassed, amongst the faces she didn't recognise anyone. She and Robin were the most informed of the crew constantly reading newspapers and studying bounty posters. It was a good thing to be able to spot an enemy. It seemed ordinary or no name criminals still tried to get in.

"Trafalgar Law, four of the Heart pirates and Nami of the Straw Hat pirates" Law stated.

The bouncer started flipping through the pages on his clip board. Bounty posters. That's how you got on the list. You couldn't lie about having a bounty if you didn't have a poster. It was quite a rational system. Nami looked back at the queue; there was a look of shock probably from having one of the Supernovas / Shibuki standing so close to them. Trafalgar Law was well known for being the 'Dark Doctor' and the 'Surgeon of Death' but she couldn't help but feel some of the shock was created as a Straw Hat was in another crews presence. Not many people knew of Luffy's and Law's alliance. Law being a Shibuki and Luffy near the top of the governments wanted list.

The bouncer nodded and unhooked the rope allowing the group of six in. Nami exhaled a sigh of relief. She was in. and the rumors were true. The club consisted of three floors. A basement, fist floor and second floor. The first floor was mainly white with ever changing coloured lights. A bar took up an entire wall. Plush white leather sofas and chairs were dotted around the edge and slap bang in the middle was an enormous dance floor covered in swaying bodies. She could see the second floor was smaller and had curtains obscuring the windows. Also there was a few balconies overlooking the first floor.

Nami felt the music pulse through her body and started subconsciously swaying to the music when Law tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and looked at him as he pressed two objects in her hand. The first was a white piece of paper she recognised as a vivre card the second a baby snail phone. He leaned in and shouted in her ear.

"When your ready to leave give us a call the card will help you find us"

Law walked away when she nodded, his crew followed, waving to her with the back of his hand. Nami pushed the two objects into her clutch and pulled a long strap out, sliding the material over her head so the bag rested at her hip.

Nami pushed through the crowd securing a place near the middle of the dance floor. She allowed the music to control her movements and let herself go but still remaining alert to turn anyone who attempted to join her movements.

Nami finally ventured to the basement floor. She'd spent many songs dancing on the first floor and the second floor was mostly for sitting and drinking as there was only a small dance floor and the number of love seats had tripled.

The basement changed from modern monochrome to wood. Both the floors and walls had wood paneling. It reminded her of the inside of a ship. There was another long large bar that had a thatch roof, like a beach hut. The only seats were tall wooden bar stools at the bar or a booth in each corner. The basement also had a stage which allowed dancers on.

Nami opted for the bar first; ordering a cocktail. She poured the brightly coloured liquid down her throat. Her tongue savouring the sweetness of the orange and cranberry juice, the bitterness of vodka and the syrupy peach schnapps.

She tensed when the repetitive motion of fingers stroking her tattoo occurred. She remembered Law had done this action earlier, obviously he was repeating it to surprise her that they were on the same floor. A way to let her know he was close by. She turned. It wasn't Law.

Another man sat next to her. His hair a dark colour indistinguishable in the light. A smirk plastered across his face. His eyes glazed over with lust and alcohol intake. He was drunk and a horny one. Nami's eyes narrowed, abruptly snatching her arm away she stood up. Before she could sprint away his arm gripped her arm. She pulled. Every instinct telling her to run. His grasp tightened; nails digging into her pale ivory skin. She winced. Unclasping her clutch. Her fingers frantically fondled for the metal pipes of her Clima Tact. She shouldn't really use her weather powers in the club but there wasn't a bouncer of bar tender around to see her in trouble.

Her hand grasped one third of the Clima Tact, Nami pulled it out recognising it as the part that created electrical currents. She pressed it to his chest. Watching the yellow spark envelope his body. She done it. But his grip didn't falter. Nami tensed she couldn't use her full power who knew what would happen to the club plus she was inside where it was harder to create her weather attacks. The man smirked and gripped tighter causing her to yelp at the searing pain in her arm.

"My bounty is over 100 million" he stated.

Nami panicked. She'd gotten stronger over the last two years but strong enough to defeat a person with a bounty over 100 million? He tugged her arm attempting to drag her off into one of the dark corners. No she wouldn't give him what he wanted. She was a Straw Hat. Maybe she was a coward but she'd go down with a fight.

He dragged her body closer to his so that her back was against his chest. She froze when a gun barrel was pressed to her back. She stood no chance against a gun and Law was no where around. If she'd forced one of her crew to come they wouldn't have left her side and a few hours ago could have been her last chance to see them.

What if she never saw them again. Never see Luffy's care free smile, Sanji-kun and Zoro fight over nothing, Usopp lying about being brave when his legs shook like no tomorrow, Chopper blushing and insulting you for complementing him, Brook's jokes about being a skeleton, she wouldn't find out how Robin and Franky's date went. Nami felt the warmth of a tear slide down her skin. She'd never get to see Luffy become the pirate king.

"Mind if I interrupt?" a deep voice asked. It was definitely male and the accent suggested he was from South Blue.

Nami cracked her eyes open. She couldn't quite see him, only his silhouette. Her eyes were still blurry from the tears.

"Can't you see we're busy" her captor sneered.

Nami winced as her arm was pulled behind her back. Her captor's other hand pointed the gun at the man. Who in return laughed darkly, raising his hand. His palm emitted purple sparks. She watched the gun shake vigorously before shooting out of his hand. Hovering in front of the second man. Nami cried in pain when her body was harshly tugged backwards. Her captor stopped moving.

Her pupils contracted at the sight of something shiny near her. But it was placed against her captors neck. She looked out of the corner of her eye. Another man stood by them. Face obscured by a stripped mask and long wild blonde hair. He held a scythe to her captors neck. It then dawned on her who it was 'Massacre Soldier' Killer. That could only mean one thing that the other man in front of her was. He stepped forward; his face illuminated under a light. Eustass 'Captain' Kid.

Nami couldn't help but stare at the man in front of her. She'd seen him once at Sabody Auction House. He even fought with Luffy and Law against the marines, but that was a one off. Also she'd definitely heard of his reputation for being a sarcastic violent man who had no trouble in hurting civilians and he also hated her captain. Had he come for her? To use her against Luffy.

Her mind was put at ease when he started shouting at her captor. She didn't catch all of it but she heard the words crew, finishing the job and to get out of this sea. Nami had a vague idea of what happened. Her captor was either leading or was in an enemy crew. Both crews had gotten into a fight and he had escaped. Kid was finishing the entire crew off. It was concluded he was a sadistic man.

Putting his personality aside she analysed his features. Flame like red hair a stark contrast against his pale skin. Muscular, the lack of a shirt gave that away. His lips were the same colour as his painted fingernails. He wore black and yellow lizard print trousers, black motorcycle boots, a dark open vest with two belts and his signature near floor length fur coat draped on his shoulders and a pair of black spiked goggles. He grown more muscular in the last two years and had acquired a large scar that spanned from the left side of his fore head all the way down his neck also his entire left arm was now mechanical. Nami glanced at his eyes, bright red, a similar shade to her dress. Occasionally they would linger on her but only for a second as he was spouting abuse at her captor or barking orders at his men. Nami had stopped listening a while ago. Even though he was an enemy she couldn't help but gaze at his body. She like strong muscular men, sometimes she even watched Zoro train it was fun to watch. But she couldn't like him. Kid was an enemy and in her situation Nami had better things to do than drool over some man's body. She needed a plan to escape and fast.

In a last futile attempt to escape, her captor roughly through Nami at Kid and made a run for it. Only to have two men grab one of his arms, each. The man on the left had long pale blue shaggy hair, a collection of scars on his face and long thorn tattoos running along shoulders, arm and neck. The other male was much taller than the others standing at least a metre taller than Kid, he wore a brown headdress like a cloak.

"Deal with him" Kid ordered, a sadistic smile plastered across his face.

Nami shivered. Maybe he would leave her alone. She just hoped he didn't recognise her. The drunk man was taken away; screaming out protests. He knew his fate but insisted on trying to bribe them. Nami remembered what Shakky had mentioned about each Supernova. _Eustass 'Captain' Kid was a blood thirsty man who took pleasure in causing many civilian casualties. _Even if he didn't recognise her did she stand a chance? Nami felt something tighten, she looked down. Brown orbs wide. A pale muscular arm snaked around her waist. Kid had caught her before she fell. Nami felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she stood up strait removing her self from the embrace.

"Thank you for saving me back there" she said politely, her feet edging backwards. Ready to make a break for it.

"Not that it was my intention but thanks to you he was distracted long enough for me to make a move. Can I get you a drink?" he stated.

Nami smiled. She had to get away as soon as possible. "No thanks you I should really get going". She turned away when a had grasped her wrist.

"I wasn't asking Miss Burglar Cat".

Nami sighed. She just got out of the grip of one dangerous person to fall into another. He started walking, pulling her so that she'd follow. Killer walking behind her. Escape would be futile.

Kid walked up to one of the corner booths; ordering it's occupants to get out. They followed his command, not daring to look at the famous pirate. He pointed at the leather seat.

"Sit" he commanded.

Nami complied, sitting right at the back. Kid sat down next to her. Killer sat on the other side but a little further away, giving the two red heads some privacy.

"Luffy will be here soon. He'll be mad if he finds out you're keeping me here against my will" Nami stated. Her brown eyes challenging his red.

Kid laughed "you didn't come here with your captain or your nakama for that matter. As the club has not rendered any damage from your crew's reckless behavior and the club doesn't give out bowls of peanuts, never mind catering for your captain"

She frowned. He saw through the bluff. "But I didn't come alone" she smiled.

When she finished Kid nodded to Killer. The masked man took her clutch bag and poured the contents onto the table. He put the Clima Tact back into the bag, keeping hold of it himself. Nami couldn't help but giggle at the Massacre Soldier holding a handbag. Killer pushed the baby snail phone and vivre card to Kid. He picked up the white paper and examined both sides. Shadows covered his eyes when his eyes caught the name T. Law. He turned to face her, his hand stretched out and cupped her face. Forcing her to look at him.

"So Straw-Hat loaned out his precious navigator to Trafalgar Law huh?" he smirked "well this works out better. I only thought you would bring Straw-Hat to me but I got a two for one offer. I'll kill both Law and Straw-Hat. Maybe I'll even let you live as a trophy"

Nami froze at his words. She knew Luffy and Law could take care of themselves. But Luffy never killed anyone, intentionally. Nami looked at Kid, at the clear murderous intent. The reason she first hated pirates. She pulled her face away from his and slid further along the booth, closer to Killer. Of course he would want to get in on the killing action to but at least he didn't paint a picture of what he was going to do.

She stood up abruptly, amused at the shock registering on Kid's face.

"I'm going to dance" she stated.

Kid laughed "Who said you could at this moment in time I own you. I wouldn't want you escaping now would I?"

"No but that doesn't mean I have to be in your company till Law decides to come and find me. I came to this club to have fun and that's what I'm going to do" she smiled, grabbing Killer's arm and pulling him out of the booth "see now I have an escort; so I won't be able to run away" she announced sarcastically.

Nami dragged Killer onto the dance floor. She gave one last glare in Kid's direction. Before sighing in relief. That was a bold and risky move. He could've killed her but then Law would have no need to fight for her safety; she'd already be dead. But that didn't mean he couldn't rough her up a bit. But she needed to get out of that enclosed space, away from the sparking tension. She couldn't understand her feelings. One minute she wanted to rip his head off, the next she wanted to rip his clothes off instead. She felt like a magnet both attracted and repelled by him. She shook away her feelings allowing the provocative music to envelope her body.

* * *

Kid was stunned. He watched Nami leave, a spiteful look flourished in her dark eyes. She stood up to him. Not many people did that. To count there was only the Supernovas who dared. She didn't have a bounty over 100 million and she dared to challenge him. He couldn't help but like her feisty attitude. He could see why Straw-Hat kept her around beside the fact she was only member of his crew that could navigate. He expected her to be uptight, he heard most of the time she took control of the ship; which was probably a good thing for the Straw Hats at least, since they're still all alive. There was one other reason for keeping her on a ship, entertainment purposes. Kid couldn't help but admire her body. He was a man after all.

He watched her body sway along with the music. It was definitely provocative. His eyes flickered to Killer. Killer's mask concealed his face but Kid had known him for long enough to know what his nakama was thinking. He could practically see the trickle of blood from his nose. Kid tensed. He didn't like others looking at the red head. Usually he wouldn't bother with being jealous but this girl sparked that emotion in him. She should only dance like that for him.

Kid stood up abruptly; striding over to the two of them. He gave an order to Killer, then draped his arm over Nami's shoulder; dragging her towards the stairs. He noticed at first how her body squirmed and struggled but the efforts died down. A few of the dancers would stare at the pair till Kid would glare at them. They averted their eyes quickly to avoid angering the dangerous man.

* * *

Nami sat on the corner of the bed. She was currently in Eustass Kid's room. It was dark mainly black and red with Gothic interior and a double bed. She watched him slouch in his throne like chair; pouring sake into his mouth. She couldn't get over the fact he had a throne. He was already preparing to be King of Pirates, too bad that will be Luffy's job.

"What was that for? I was having fun!" she exclaimed bitterly.

Kid paused for a moment, how was he supposed to answer that? He took another swig then glared at the copper head.

"You were going to escape. Your provocative dancing was distracting Killer" he stated.

Nami blinked. It never actually crossed her mind. But there was no point in escaping then , her clutch bag was in the hands of Kid's crew so was her means of contacting Law. Also Law was her only mean of transport. So she'd basically be stuck on a small island with an angry Kid. That didn't sound appealing in the slightest.

"It's not like I can go any where" she muttered.

It dawned on Nami then. They were alone. She swore at the same time realisation hit him to. Kid carried on taking swigs avoiding her gaze. She felt the atmosphere change. Her breathing heavier and irregular. The charged tension hung like thick smoke. Nami bit her lip and looked back at Kid to find his eyes resting on her. He places the bottle of sake on his desk.

He lunged. Hands grasping her waist. Lips locked. Her eyes wide before slowing sinking into the kiss. Nami felt her fingers tug on his hair pulling his closer. His arms tightened around her waist, pressing their bodies together firmly. He pulled away, giving her air, then leaned into the curve of her neck. His teeth grazed the naked skin, she quivered. Then moaned as his tongue gliding over her sensitive skin. He then began kissing her jaw bone before ending up back onto her lips. His tongue slid in between her lips and teeth and stroked the insides of her mouth, taking no prisoners. Nami moaned as her arousal spiked.

Kid pushed her down so that her back rested on the silk duvet. His coat and her shoes already discarded on the floor. He pulls away and move down to her thighs. His large hands pinned her hips down as he kiss the creamy skin of her inner thigh. She groaned. His hands moved down till they reached the hem of her dress, he pushed it up over her hips. Marveling at her black lacy thong. He leaned down placing a kiss on the fabric over her sex. Nami gasped feeling her feminine muscles clench. He carried on kissing her skin as it was exposed. His teeth grazed both hip bones and his tongue teasing the skin around her naval.

He throws away the dress once it's off. His hips on top of hers. His hand slipped beneath the material of her black lacy bra. Her back arched. His other hand fumbled with the clasp of her bra. He undid it. Tossing the material away. Her bountiful breasts bounced out. Kid emitted a low growl and roughly kissed her neck. He kissed downward then sucked on her collar bone. Nami whimpered, her hands keeping his head down.

Kid blew on the skin between her breasts. She quivered. His strong hands grabbed a breast each. Kid admired her breasts, Nami was definitely well developed as the creamy skin overflowed from his large hands. He moved his hands in a repetitive circular motion; his fingers massaging her breasts. He smirked at her irregular gasps.

He leaned in, his mouth closing around one nipple. He sucked and rolled his tongue till the nipple went hard then his teeth grazed the sensitive skin. The other breast was being attended to by his hand. The nipple being rolled and tugged buy his thumb and forefinger. Nami groaned. Kid then switched breasts; he couldn't show favouritism after all.

Kid pushed his body up to look into the lust clouded eyes of Nami. His breathing heavy as his muscles buzzed with energy and arousal. He could feel the heat radiating off her body. The scent of her arousal almost making him lose control.

His hand went to the lower half of her body again. Spreading her legs. He pressed his fingers against the black lacy cloth; continuously rubbing her.

"You're so wet" he growled. His teeth nipping at the pulse beating in her neck.

His hand then slipped beneath the material. Nami squealed as his fingers would plunge into her sex and then teasing her pearl. Nami cried out, her body in pure ecstasy. Kid abruptly stood up stretching his muscles. He smirked when she whimpered due to the loss of contact. Such a needy thing. He grasped her thighs dragging her to the edge of the bed. He kneeled on the floor. His fingers grasped the hem of her underwear and tugged the material off. He blew on her sex and Nami knew what he was about to do.

Kid dove in. his tongue diving into her sex as her feminine muscles clenched trying to pull him in deeper. He pulled away then went back in. his tongue discovering another new place. He pulled away again, his tongue sweeping over her pearl. The musical sound of her pleasure reaching his ears as she called out his name. Nami's hands grasped the duvet as her body rocked. She felt charged with adrenaline as her nerves burned. Her heart pounding at her chest.

Kid stood up again, tugging his clothes off. Nami bit her lip as he undressed. She could feel his power and strength practically radiate off his muscles. She gasped at the size of his length. He grabs a foil packet, ripping it open. They move their bodies till they're in the middle of the bed. Kid slowly lowers his body onto Nami's; his length throbbing at her thigh. He aligned himself. Looking into her eyes, hazy with pleasure. Her hand cups Kid's face pulling him into a slow sultry kiss. He pushes himself in. He waited for her to get used the size then slowly moved back and forth. His rocking. Their kiss had deepened into passionate, tongues rolling over one another. Their hips met an equilibrium in speed, forcing his length in deeper. Each others moans slightly muffled by the others mouth.

"Come for me Nami" he breathed.

Those words were her undoing as her body released his following in pursuit. Kid pushed himself off Nami letting his body cool down. A layer of sweat coated their pale skin. He pulled the duvet over their bodies before cradling her in his arms. Her head rested against his chest; listening to his heartbeat. Their eyes closed as they succumbed to slumber.

* * *

Kid screwed his eyes. An attempt to forget the sunlight beaming in. He gave up and looked down at the delicate figure wrapped in his arms. He smiled recalling last nights events. If he'd known what the two of them could accomplish in bed he would have sought her out at Sabody, two years ago.

He shifted his body, sliding Nami off his arm. He clambered out of bed then shoved his trousers and boots on. Kid turned the door knob and pulled. He body stiffened when the door creaked loudly. He turned to see Nami in the same place; a small smile on her sleeping face. He quietly shut the door only to come face to face with a serious face and annoyed deep set grey eyes.

"Law!" Kid exclaimed surprised the doctor was on his ship and had caught him being nice to someone even if they weren't conscious to know about it.

"I'm here to pick up Miss Nami. Any further delay would only agitate Straw-Hat as he doesn't know her location" Law stated. A dark smile had formed.

Kid smiled smugly, a slight blush bloomed on his pale cheeks. He forgot that he was going to use Nami as an asset to defeating both Law and Straw-Hat but now Law was in on their secret he wouldn't be battling him anytime soon.

* * *

Killer casually walked towards Kid's room. It had been nearly a week since the meeting between Kid and the Straw Hats' navigator. He stopped at the door, only for it to be open. Objects and possessions thrown all over the place. There was barely a floor to walk on.

"Still haven't found it?" Killer asked.

Kid appeared out of no where amongst the mess. His blood red hair flat against his face. The length annoyed his when it was down. He glared at Killer giving him his answer. Killer threw a rolled up piece of paper at him. Kid caught it with ease giving a skeptical look at his vice captain before spreading the paper out. It was a bounty poster, an update one of Nami in another sexy pose. Her body twisted in all the right angles. Kid looked at her long auburn hair; he'd loved running his fingers through it when his eyes caught something on her head. His square spiked goggles!

He looked up at Killer "I don't understand" he announced expecting his right hand man to explain.

"She has your goggles for one of three reasons:

1 – she stole them so she could sell them.

2 – she stole them as a keepsake.

Since they have low money value I expect reason two to be more likely but

3 – after a one night stand some people leave an object so that there is an excuse to come back maybe she stole them so that you'd go after her plus by wearing them in her bounty poster she'd practically declaring she is yours to the world" Killer stated.

Kid smirked. Then commanded Killer to tell the crew to get ready for a search for the Straw Hat pirates. Whatever his lady wanted he would give her because to him she was just purely magnetic.


End file.
